Life as you know it
by ssejess
Summary: Isabella Swan has been able to read minds since she can remember. Growing up in a small town with a secret like that is not easy so she hides behind books and avoids social interaction with everyone, until one day she literally runs into one of the new kids in school and finds out the world she knows is not what it seems at all.
1. First day of school

Senior year, for most of my friends in this god forsaken town means they are inches away from freedom. Their chance to leave this stupid town and experience the wonders that can only be found outside the town limits of Forks, Washington. I was born and raised here, just like my dad and my dads' dad and his dad, that can go on forever so ill stop there. Don't get me wrong, I love Forks. I love that everyone knows each other and that you do not need to lock your doors because the crime rate is almost non existent. What does sucks though is that everyone knows your business and its close to impossible to have any secrets.

I have always been the quiet girl in school. Its not that I am anti social or anything but its pretty hard to be normal around people when you can read their minds. Yeah, I know, what the heck right? I don't even remember when or how it started! I have learned to accept that it's a part of who I am and that even though it sucks to have to pretend I am normal around everyone else it does have its perks. For example, I know who the fake little bitches are in school (ahem Jessica and Lauren), and who are just trying to survive this town like me. Angela has been my closest friend since we were 3. She doesn't have one malicious bone in her body so I tend to gravitate towards her whenever I am sick of hearing all these egotistical hormonal teenagers.

First days of school have to be the worse. Everyone acts like they haven't seen each other in years even though we only have each other to hang out with during vacation.

I am debating whether to just lay in my truck in the parking lot for the rest of the day when Angela bursts in through the passenger door.

"Bella Bella Bellaaaaa! Did you hear about the new kids?" she practically screamed.

I just rolled my eyes at her. "Of course I did. How could I not? That's all everyone has been talking about for that past two weeks. Even Charlie caught himself gossiping! I don't get it though, what's so exciting about a bunch of new kids. Everyone acts like they've never seen outsiders before."

This was the exact reason I didn't want to leave the comfort of my truck. I may not be psychic but I do know how people are in this town. The whole day will revolve on whatever gossip Jessica can suck out of the poor souls. I actually feel a little sorry for them.

"From what I heard from Jessica, there's five of them but only two of them are seniors. She said that her mom overheard at the grocery store that the older three are going to start college this year in Seattle. I wonder if maybe that's why they moved."

"Angela its not okay to gossip!" I couldn't help but to start giggling, I knew that got to her. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Very mature Angel"

"Anyways, what are you still doing in your truck? Class starts in 10 minutes and I will bet an arm and a leg that you haven't even gone to pick up your schedule." She gave me a pointed and look and I unwillingly got out of my truck.

"Fine! But this town is eating me alive slowly. I cant wait until we leave this damn place."

If anyone knew how much I hated this damn town, it was Angela. We always planned to travel all over the world to see what we had been missing out for the past 17 years.

Over the years I learned how to block peoples thoughts and I was almost to the point where I felt like maybe I could be normal one day but a thought or two would seep in and I was reminded again that I was a freak.

After I picked up my schedule from the office and decided that this years classes were just as horrible as last years I decided to head back to my truck. School would be here tomorrow anyways and I had been feeling off for the past two weeks. I never got sick. Never. My dad Charlie had always thought I just had a great immune system but I always knew better. There was something wrong with me but I never felt the need to worry the parental. He would probably send me to a crazy house. My mom died when I was two so the less trouble I could give Charlie the better. As I was turning in the hallway that led to the parking lot I felt this ridiculous amount of pressure inside my head. I was automatically on high alert. I looked around even though if there WAS someone I would of heard their thought from far away but nothing.

That's when I started to feel this pull. Its like my body was acting on its own and I couldn't control it. I realized, a little too late, that there was someone at the other side of the wall so when I basically ran into him head first I couldn't help the yelp that escaped me. He was so hard I could of ran into the wall and that would have been softer.

I was probably redder than a sunburned tomato so I kept my eyes on the floor. I tried to read his thoughts but nothing. That's when I felt the same pressure in my head, it was coming from him! I looked straight up at him to apologize and to also figure out why I couldn't hear what he's thinking when I was met with the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my entire life. Granted ive only seen a certain number of men since this town is so small but I watch TV too.

He had the blackest eyes that bore into your soul and he was so pale, paler than ME! His reddish hair showed it had gold where the light touched it and he had a slender yet muscular build. My brain automatically took me to a room where he was pounding me against the door, holding me up with his strong arms…

He cleared his throat and I came smashing back to reality. I would bet my left arm I was redder than a tomato.

This must be one of the new kids, interesting.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know you were standing there." I tried not to drool on him as I said my apology.

"You should watch where you're going" he said and simply turned and floated away. Yes, floated because he was so graceful on his feet it would be wrong to say he simply walked away.

I headed to my truck and drove home. As I pulled into drive way and I sat there for a while until it finally hit me. I couldn't read his mind!

I have always been able to read people's minds, I have never been able to control it. Usually I would be able to ignore their thoughts after I got a feel for the person. Sort of like putting the radio on the lowest volume. You only hear the buzzing.

Why couldn't I hear his thoughts? Maybe I'm turning into a normal girl! No more Bella the freak! Okay I shouldn't get my hopes up. Nothing good ever happens to plain old Bella. I probably didn't notice his mind because I was too busy groping him in my mind.

"How embarrassing!" I groaned out loud to my steering wheel. I have never had a boyfriend but I'm pretty sure running into them then staring at them like they're a piece of pie is NOT a good first impression. Maybe I should just buy my 12 cats now and go live by myself somewhere. I glanced at the dash board and after having a mini heart attack at the fact that I had been sitting in my car for almost two hours I rushed inside to start on dinner for Charlie.

Charlie came home an hour later and found me in the kitchen setting the table.

"Hey bells, how was school?"

"It was good...I sort of ditched." I tried my best puppy dog eyes on him.

Charlie isn't really my dad. Rene and him took me in when my parents passed away when I was 2. My mom Clary was Rene's best friend since they were toddlers. Rene has a huge picture book of my parents and she pulls it out every year on their death anniversary. I don't remember them but Rene has told me so many stories about them I know they were good people.

"Oh bells you need to go to school. Rene will be back from visiting her mom next week and if she knows you ditched under my watch she will kill me!"

"Charlie, you're the chief of police I can't believe you're scared of your wife!"

We both started laughing because Rene WAS scary when she was mad.

"Okay bells ill just tell her you felt sick so you came back home. Please don't do it again though, okay?"

"You got it Charlie!"

I took out the pasta from the oven and we dug in. All the day dreaming sex I had today made me hungry I guess.

"Soo," I started, Charlie raised an eyebrow at me. I wasn't a big chatterbox and I hardly ever started a conversation unless I needed something.

"Something bothering you bells?"

"Nope. It's just everyone at school has been talking about the new kids that just moved here and since you're the biggest town gossip I though maybe you had some top secret info that hasn't hit the grapevine yet."

Charlie choked on his pasta and glared at me.

"I am not the towns biggest gossip, Mrs. Stanley has held that position for years! I'm second in command." He winked at me.

I couldn't help laughing because he was right. The Stanley's knew everything about everyone. That's why I stayed away from Jessica. If she suspected that I had some freaky power she would have me committed!

"_Hmm Bella isn't much for gossip, I wonder if she likes that new boy._" Charlie's thoughts broke into mine.

"I was just wondering what the big fuss was about them! Not that I care or anything. I haven't even met them!" I could feel myself get red by the second.

"We'll let's see, Dr. Carlisle moved here with his wife and two adopted kids. From what I heard at the station they have three other kids but they're older and they're the reason why they moved to Washington. They're all going to the university of Washington but the doctor didn't like the high pace of the city for the younger two so they moved to forks. I also heard they're all good looking." He wiggled his eyebrows at.

Ever since I turned 12 Charlie has tried to set me up with any available boys in the town. So having him have these ideas in his head scared me to death!

"Oh no Charlie! Please don't start! You said so yourself they were all good looking so I probably don't have a chance in hell!" As I said this the truth of it all hit me harder than I thought I would. I mean I've met the guy once and it wasn't really a "meeting" more like a run in. The only time I ever had anything near the crushing area was last year when I was 16 and I started hanging out with Jake from la push. Jake was Charlie's best friends son and we soon became butt buddies. He was younger than me by almost two years but he grew at an abnormal rate. He actually looked like he was older than me. That was actually one of the reason we hit it off so well. We were both freaks. Of course I never told him what I could do though. That's why when a couple of months ago he started developing this weird obsession with wolves I started distancing myself. He never verbally let me know of his new found love for wolves but when I would visit him his mind was off. I would get thoughts of him running through the woods like a wolf and one time he actually had a memory of him eating a poor raccoon! That's the day I went home and began to ignore him and his calls. So what's the lesson I learned from that? Even the good looking guys have issues and me being a mind reader and all have the luck of seeing it all first hand.

Charlie sighed and burst me out of my internal rumblings.

"Bella you are a beautiful girl and extremely intelligent, any guy would be lucky to have you! Don't ever think you're not worth it."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He might not be my real dad but he was my dad where it mattered. I took my plate to the sink and headed to my room. As soon as I entered that strange pushing feeling started in my head again. I grabbed a book and read until I fell asleep. I only dreamed of the new boy twice that night. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know i said i was going to post up a new chapter every Monday but since i already wrote up to chapter 5 i thought "HEY! why not?" **

**Just so you guys know i did post up a little section in Edwards point of view in chapter 5 to explain his side a bit but i really need to get all the Bella drama out before the two love birds can get together. I hate stories where the two main characters meet on chapter one, fall in love in chapter two and by chapter three they're already having babies! I am more of an "in it for the journey" gal so bare with me. **

**Please leave any sort of feedback whether it be good or bad! I cant become a better writer if i dont know what i am doing wrong right? **

**And if you have any questions about the story leave them in the comment section. Sometimes i get so caught up in writing the story that is in my head i forget that you guys don't know all the juicy details that i do. **

* * *

**And as always, I do not own any of these characters but i like to play with them :)**

* * *

** Chapter 2**  
The next morning I woke up late so I was out of the house in less than five minutes thanks to the fact that I didn't wear make up. Rene always wanted to doll me up but I just didn't have the patience for it and there was always the fact that I had no idea how to put the stuff on. I tried to once and lets just say I could of walked into a circus and gotten a job on the spot.

As I pulled into the parking lot I noticed a shiny new car I had not seen before. It must be the new kids, I thought. I made sure I parked as far away from it as I could. Walking to class I bumped into Jessica Stanley and tried really hard to not listen into her mind but she was always so loud it was impossible.

"Hey Bella! Where were you yesterday? Omg, you missed all the excitement yesterday! I tried making friends with the new kids but they're like really into themselves. There's a boy and a small girl who are seniors like us. I hope they are related because the guy is extremely hot!" Yes, she said all that in one breath by the way.

"Jess, my dad told me that they were all adopted so the chance that they are actually brother and sisters is pretty slim since they are in the same grade unless they are twins?" it finished like a question because after running into Mr. sex on legs I never even considered that he already had a girl friend. Of course he has a girl friend stupid! Why wouldn't he? He would put Greek gods to shame! I felt an overwhelming feeling to start crying and if it wasn't for Jessica snapping her annoying fingers in my face I would of started balling in the middle of the hallway! WHAT is the matter with me!

"Sorry Jess…" I started to apologize but she cut me off.

"Where do you always go Bella? You always get these far off looks!" she huffed. Jess always hated when people did not offer her the undivided attention she thought she was entitled to.

"I just didn't sleep well last night so I am still pretty tired. Hey look I gotta go but ill see you later!" I ran off before she could say anything else. If you ever get caught by Jessica in the hallway expect to be late. That girl is a talker!

As I walked into my first class, which was English thankfully, I tried to slip in all the way to the back where everyone could usually ignore me and I noticed there was a small pixie looking girl all by herself.

She must be the new girl, I thought a little disappointed. She was beautiful and all her clothes screamed rich. She looked nothing like the boy and yet she did. She had the same pale skin and the black eyes but she had black raven short hair and was tiny! I had no doubt that this girl was his girlfriend. I mean, I would date her if I was into that stuff.

Its official I had no chance in hell, but hey, neither does Jessica. I was smirking while I chose a seat and sat down when I heard an unfamiliar voice in my head.

"So this is Isabella! She's so pretty no wonder Edward wouldn't shut up about her last night. I can not believe he actually went to watch her sleep last night. I always knew there was something off with that boy! Hmmm…she smells funny too.."

I have always hated my ability. Even if the other people didn't know I was invading their thoughts I felt guilty for not letting them have their privacy. Living in a small town is a big plus when you need to attune to everyone's individuals thoughts just to block them out. It's hard work!

Edward is a perfect name for her brother. It suits him to a tee. Wait, did she just say he was watching me through the window? OMG I didn't do anything embarrassing last night right? EEK! I was wearing my worst looking pajamas! I was having an internal panic attack when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped out of my seat with a squeal and turned to find the pixie trying not to laugh.

"I am so sorry I scared you! I was just trying to introduce myself." she smiled at me with her straight teeth that belonged in a Colgate commercial.

"It's okay. I tend to drift off into my own world sometimes. It happens a lot so if I do that again just knock me on the head with a book."

"Ill keep that in mind!" she laughed. "My name is Alice Cullen, I am new but I am sure you already knew that. It seems like this town is has a very up to date grapevine."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Welcome to Forks Alice, my names Isabella but call me Bella. And yes I have already been given the basics by Jessica." A chuckle slipped out.

"Oh yes, Jessica. She tried grilling me about my brother yesterday. I think she's still trying to figure out if we are actually related or not so she can make a move on him. And just to let you know, we're not related. My boyfriend is actually up in the UW with my other adopted brother Emmet and adopted sister Rosalie. And just so you don't think we are freaks none of us are related. Carlisle adopted all of us."

As I tried to not do a happy dance in the middle of class I heard Alice's next thought, "This is so strange. I have never smelled anything like this. Hmm Vanilla with earth and burned cinders….?"

I tried to discreetly smell my hair. I showered last night and although I flew out of the door this morning I remembered to brush my teeth. Maybe she was one of those people who were super sensitive to smells.

When the bell rang Alice got up and linked her arm through mine. I have never been a very PDA person and always liked my bubble really far from everyone else's but for some reason Alice being friendly with me just felt so right. She was really cold and hard as a rock which was a bit odd.

Maybe she works out with her model looking brother. He probably has those killer abs…Okay stop Bella, Stop harassing him in your head! I thought while trying to not drool all over Alice's head.

"What class do you have next?" Alice asked while she pulled out her own schedule.

"Biology with Mr. Banner. You?"

"Spanish and I remember Jessica told me she had that class with me. Save me Bella!"

I started laughing at the face she made. If I didn't use that same face on Charlie I would of probably fell for it too.

"The thing about Jess" I said, "is that she does not like being ignored so I would recommend you to do just that. She'll probably get mad but when she gets mad she stops talking." I winked at my new little friend and ran off to biology.

I wasn't even inside the class but all the girls thoughts were screaming at me. I need to work on strengthening my blocking abilities!

"He's so hot. I wonder if he's dating anyone."

"I should invite him to Laurens party next week. I can use the fact that all the guys hate him to my advantage. He's probably desperate to make friends!"

"Ugh! Look at all the girls fawning over this jerk! He'll get old in a week then they'll come crawling back to me."

I tried really hard to contain my bile as I heard Mikes last thought. He swore he was the hottest thing around.

I took a deep breath and walked into the class room. I knew there was a high chance that Edward would be in one of my class since our school was so tiny but I was hoping to avoid him a little longer. As I looked into the back trying to find a seat I realized that the only empty one was right in front of HIS. As I put my stuff on the table everything I heard Alice think came crashing on me.

He knows where I live.

He watched me sleep.

I probably drooled!

He watched me SLEEP!  
What kind of psycho does that! And what kind of person am I that the first thing I thought of when I overheard it from Alice's mind was the state of my Pjs! Maybe I should just check myself in to coo coo town because clearly I am losing it!

My internal self loathing stopped when I felt the same push at the back of my head. The same one I had felt the day before when HE was around. I was fighting with my whole body not to turn. I felt like my whole being was being steered right into him and I couldn't do a single thing about it. After a few seconds of trying unsuccessfully I turned and instantly regretted it. He was staring at me like I had just killed his puppy and then ATE it!

I turned back around and tried to focus on not turning. I failed 3 more times and as soon as the bell run I ran out of the classroom.

What is wrong with him! What did I do? Shouldn't I be the one who is mad at him for snooping into my bedroom window? The worse part of it all is that I cant even confront him about it. He would ask me where I heard this and I cant necessarily say "from your sisters head" because then he would think I was crazy too! Maybe we can be crazy together and run into the sunset holding hands. Get a grip Bella!

As I was walking out of my last class before lunch I felt the same pull by the other side of the lockers and overheard two people fighting. I instantly recognized Alice's chime like voice.

"What do you mean I need to stay away from her?! She is my friend and she's harmless!"

"You don't know that! You yourself said you cant sense her! I cant sense her either! I just don't trust her. Please listen to me Alice."

"You're making a mistake Edward. You are just scared because of what you are feeling is so strong. And just because I can't sense her does not mean she's dangerous. I'll promise to stay away as long as I can but I don't know how long, or short, that will be!"

I heard Alice storm down the hallway so I decided to run into the lunch room before they realized I was listening to their conversation.

That night I wondered who they were talking about. I hadn't seen Alice with any friends today and what did they mean by "sensing" nothing was making any sense anymore. Maybe from wherever they came from it was some sort of slang.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of these magical characters, they're all part of Stephanie Meyers creation ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next couple of weeks at school passed by in a drag. Alice completely ignored me so I eventually came to the conclusion that the talk I heard among her and Edward was about me. I was so mad that I tuned Alice's thoughts completely out. If she wanted to pretend that I didn't exist then I would do the same! I know I was being childish but I just couldn't figure out why these people who were practically strangers meant so much to me already. Every time I was around them I felt such a strong pull.

There were days when I would catch Edward looking at me and I would try to contort my face into the meanest thing I could manage. By now he probably thought I was insane.

On the days where both Edward and Alice had no option but to tolerate my presence they would act like I was another tile on the floor.

To make my life even more horrid, my birthday was tomorrow and I was getting sick. For the past two weeks Rene has been trying to shove whatever home remedy she can find online down my throat. According to her I am getting paler, which in my defense, is not my fault. On the pictures she shows me of my parents my mom was paler than even Edward.

"Stop thinking about him Bella! You're acting like an obsessed little girl." I chided at myself.

I tried to distract myself so I went into Rene's room and pulled out my parents album. My mom Clary was beautiful. Rene has told me their story about a million times but I never get sick of it. My mom was adopted by my grandma when she was barely a new born. She grew up here in Forks where she met her best friend Rene and my dad Daniel. She had the smoothest complexion and whitest skin. Her hair was a shade darker than mine and flowed just below her waist in lose waves. Rene sometimes says I look exactly like her but I find it hard to believe. I got my dads big brown eyes and lanky frame.

I went into the living room where Rene was working on some new stamp collection thing she just got into and sat down.

"Hey honey." She looks up at me and notices the album in my hand.

"Hey, sorry to bug." I smile softly at her.

"Nonsense. You know, your birthday is not until tomorrow." she says as she looks down at my hands.

"I know. I was actually wondering if you could tell me the story of how they fell in love again. That's my favorite."

"Let me just make us some tea. Sit down and get comfy." She winked and headed into the kitchen.

A few minutes later she came back with two cups and some cookies.

"Okay so lets see," she grabbed the album from my hands and flipped it to the first page. "Your mother was a special girl. As I told you before, I used to be very shy and quiet. When we started school your mom walked right up to me with as much confidence as a five year old could muster and told me we were going to be best friends. Your mother had a sixth sense that we kept a secret. She would sometimes know stuff before it happened. She used to tell me that she couldn't control it but that they were sort of like really vivid dreams. On our first day of high school, your mom started acting really off. She kept telling me that she wasn't feeling well and that she felt like something was coming. I, being the worry wart that I am, was on edge the whole day. When she didn't show up to a class we were supposed to have together I almost had a heart attack. I went to go look for her and when I finally found her she was in the back of the building fighting with your dad." She let out a soft chuckle.

"By the time I got near them they were just glaring at each other. Your dad had just moved to Forks with his hot shot dad and was the biggest prick. I grabbed Clarys' arm and pulled her away. I had no idea what had come onto your mom. She was always so friendly and she hardly ever got mad. When I asked her what had happened she brushed off my question and told me to just let it go and so I did. For the next couple of months your mom became distant with me. I hardly ever saw her and whenever I called or visited she would find a way to brush me off. I tried to respect her wishes but she was best friend and it hurt me. Soon freshman year was over and me and your mom stopped talking. I started hanging out with other people but I always waited for your mom to come back to be my friend. I don't know what happened that summer because when we entered sophomore year your mom was back to normal with one exception, your dad was practically her shadow. Clary came over one day and apologized for everything and that she couldn't tell me what happened. I always had my suspicions that Daniel had something to do with her distancing herself but I was just so happy that she was my friend again that I didn't want to ruin anything because of my curiosity. It was hard at first to get along with your dad but I knew that if I wanted to keep Clary close, Daniel was a packaged deal. After a while I learned to love Daniel like a brother. He was head over heels over your mom and that's all that mattered to me. The summer of sophomore year I got in trouble for bringing home a C in one of my classes so my mom thought it would be a good idea to get one of the other kids in schools and when I say other kids in school, my mom meant the really nerdy ones." I couldn't help laughing at that. I had heard this story so many times that I knew what was coming.

"I left for the library to meet with my new tutor and it turned out to be Charlie. I knew Charlie all my life but we ran in different groups and since he hung out in the computer lab during lunch I never saw him. We hit it off and pretty soon we were dating. Imagine my moms surprise when I brought my tutor home a few weeks later and introduce him as my new boyfriend! I cant help but laugh at that to this day. As any young couple in their honeymoon phase, we forgot about the world that summer. We double dated with your mom and dad but Clary and I saw less of each other. That's why when we all started junior year and your mom pulled me into the girls bathroom with a pregnancy test I flipped out! I knew your parents were sexually active but it never occurred to me that a pregnancy was possible. We were all young and naïve. Those things only happened on television!" She took a drink of her tea and sighed the softest breath.

"Telling Clary's mom was hard. She had always been super strict with her. When we finally got the courage we went and told her together. She actually took it pretty well to your moms surprise. We were both expecting fire to come out her eyes and the swat team being called to arrest your dad." We both laughed about that. My grandma died when I was seven but everyone in town knew how she was. Rene used to take me to her house every other weekend until she got sick and passed away.

"Your moms due date was a week before Daniels birthday so we all joked around about how you were your dads birthday present. After you were born your mom started home school and got her GED that way. I had never seen your mom as happy as she was during those times. Daniel moved in with your grandma and started working at the local grocery store. They both had plans for you and they loved you so much. When your mom turned eighteen Daniel started calling me. He felt like something was wrong with Clary. She would have nightmares constantly and she was always looking out for things that weren't there.  
I had already left to college but your dad sounded so worried that I decided to come down for your birthday weekend. When I talked to your mom she was really closed off and she kept making me promise that if anything were to happen to her that I would take care of you. I tried to reassure her that everything was going to be okay and that she was just stressed out but she just smiled and told me she loved me."

I got up and pulled Rene into a hug. This part of the story always made her cry.

"When I left back to college that last time I couldn't shake the feeling that something was not just right. Your mom looked so worried. Two days later I received the call that your parents had gotten into a car accident. They had hit a deer and swerved off the road. The first thing that came to my mind was what had happened to you. The cop later told me that you were safe at home with a baby sitter."

Rene put her hand on me and I squeezed it. "I know you don't remember them but you have to know how much they loved you. I loved your mom like a sister and every time I see you, you remind me so much like her. I love you kiddo."

I dried my tears on the sleeve of my sweat shirt and gave Rene a big hug.

"Thank you, I love you too. I couldn't have been left with two more loving parents than you and Charlie."

"Alright enough of this sentimental stuff! Tomorrow is you eighteenth birthday! What are we doing? I was thinking maybe your first night club?' Rene winked at me and I tried to repress a shudder.

"NO!…I mean no thanks, I think pizza and a movie would be okay?" Rene just laughed and walked into the kitchen.

That night I tossed and turned in my bed. My parents story always seemed off to me. The whole thing with my mom having a sixth sense always made me feel a little better though. Maybe it was hereditary to be a freak in our family.

I awoke from a nightmare where I was holding Edward in my arms as he laid there limp.

I had this nightmare almost every night and I always tried to change it but it always ended the same.

As I looked over to the clock on my night stand and saw that it read 2:06am I noticed a paper on the floor. Curiosity got the best of me so I got up and opened it.

Dear Isabella,  
Happy 18th birthday my love. I can not believe what a strong woman you have become. I am deeply sorry I wasn't around for any of your life.  
There are some things I need to explain to you and now that you're mature enough you are finally ready to hear it.  
I will understand if you're mad at me but I would be grateful if you gave me a chance to explain it all. Everything you've been through, even the special ability you have has an explanation. Whenever you are ready to see me just go into the forest and tell any of the trees.  
I love you Isabella. Everything I've done was to keep you safe and give you a chance to live a normal childhood.

Sincerely,  
Your mom

I read and reread the letter about ten times. Whoever thought this was funny is seriously sick in the head!

"Tell any of the trees?" I screeched at my opened window. What kind of an idiot do people take me for? I was fuming! I was about to toss the crumpled letter out of the window when I distinctly saw a person there. I closed my eyes and counted to ten because this had to be another nightmare. There's no way someone could be outside my window since I am on the second freaken floor!

I opened my eyes and sure enough no one was there. I bent down to pick up the letter I had dropped in my little episode and as I reached my bed a tingling sensation started in my hand. Looking down I saw that the letter was glowing. GLOWING! Then "POOF!" it disappeared. Shaking my head I climbed into bed and fell asleep hoping that tomorrow everything that happened would be a dream and I could laugh all about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any characters even though i wish i owned edward :(**

* * *

** Chapter 4**  
Turning eighteen is a big deal for most teenagers. You are finally able to gamble, smoke, play the lottery and you do not have a curfew anymore because technically you are an adult. For me, unfortunately, it meant that if everything that letter said was true my mother was alive. I should probably be happier than a dog with a bone but at this point I am just shocked and numb.

Edward ignoring me has actually damaged me. There's a gaping hole in the middle of my chest. It kills me that I sound like an infatuated child! Ive only talked to the guy like four times and I seriously feel like he physically belongs to me. If I could beat up my body I would. Two days ago I was sitting in the cafeteria and Jessica went up to Edward to flaunt her twins in his face. Granted that Edward actually looked disgusted but I couldn't help the growl that came out of my mouth. A freaken GROWL! I think I may be turning into a wolf. Jake would be so jealous.

When I went downstairs, trying to act like less of a freak than usual, Rene had made a huge breakfast with candles on the pancakes.

"What are your plans for today bells?" Charlie asked from the sofa.

"I was thinking of hanging out with a couple of friends up in Seattle." I lied. If I told them I was actually going to go into the damn forest to talk to some trees that apparently work as phones for my biological mother, even Charlie would get worried.

"That sounds nice sweetheart! Just make sure you get home by eleven. You may be an adult in the states eyes but you're still my child." Rene gave me the I'm watching you look and left to get ready for work.

After both Rene and Charlie left to work I changed into some hiking boots and a hoodie and went hunting for some trees.

When I was sure I was far deep enough where no one would be hiking by and see me talk to a stupid tree, I sat in front one of the big ones and stared at it. What the hell do you even say to a tree. Do I have to be polite and start with pleasantries or do I just get straight to the point. I wonder if its mad that I am sitting here staring at it.

I let go of a deep breath I didn't even realize I was holding and tried to calm my nerves.

"Excuse me mister tree…umm sir? I was told to come and ask to see my mom here? Her name is Clary. I actually don't know where she lives because she never told me in the letter and she actually didn't tell me WHAT tree to talk to. I live in a state where my back yard is a damn forest and the lady doesn't even specify what tree. Geez, thanks biological mother…I mean she.." my ramblings were interrupted by a woman's giggle. I froze in place and wondered if I could just run away. I suddenly didn't want to know the truth.

"Isabella."

I turned around and almost turned back around because what I was looking at was impossible!

My mother stood there looking exactly like the picture from my second birthday party. She hadn't aged a day!

"Why are you not old?" I blurted out.

Clary started laughing. "You thought I was dead for the past 16 years and that's the first thing you are thinking of?"

"I'm sorry but I am just a little floored that you look my age." I said, a little annoyed.

"Oh Isabella I am so sorry. I will explain everything I promise." She gave me a motherly smile which freaked me out since she looked 19.

"Well why don't you start now? I may be 18 but I still have a curfew and this seems like an awfully long story.

"Yes, yes well I guess I should start from the beginning. But," she paused and I could see she was starting to tear up, "would you let me give you a hug? I've been waiting for this day for too long."

What the hell was I supposed to say to that?!

"Um sure?" I squeaked.

After Clary let me go and wiped a couple of thousand tears off her face she sat down on a tree stump and cleared her throat.

"Okay well first of all you are not human." she paused to look over at me and when I didn't faint she continued on.

"We are called Furies, protectors of earth in a way. Our job is to punish sinners either here on Earth or down below. You are actually half furie and half shape shifter. Your dad is a ware panther. When I met your father I wasn't aware of what I was. I knew I had the gift of foresight but since I was adopted I never knew why. When I met your dad I figured there was something different with him. After he revealed to me what he was he told me that he could sense that I wasn't human."

Clary looked directly at me. Maybe she was waiting for me to go into shock or something but I just nodded my head for her to continue. I wasn't sure if I was more angry that my father and her were actually alive and they never so much as sent me a birthday card or floored that there was actual mythical creatures roaming the earth. Don't even get me started on the fact that I was one of those creatures. Maybe Jake wasn't as crazy as I thought…

Clary sighed and continued "I always knew that I was different, I felt different. I could sense when someone was going to do something bad or if someone I bumped into the street did something horrible in his life. And that's exactly what we do. We punish people who need punishment. Now, you're only half fury so I don't know to what extent your powers will emerge. You wont turn into a full fury unless you accept the power into your soul but the half ware panther part of you will always be there."

She reached for my arm but at the sight of my reaction she put her arm back down.

"I know you must hate me Isabella and I cant blame you. I left you all alone but I promise you, I did it to protect you!"

"Protect me of WHAT?!" I yelled back. "What could have been so damn dangerous that you had to fake your own deaths and made everyone that loved you think you were dead? I grew up thinking I was a FREAK!" I couldn't help the tears that flowed out. All the pent up emotions I had always held back about losing the parents I never even knew poured out through every pour and I couldn't seem to control them.

"Shh, its okay my dear." Clary had managed a way to come hold me. "When your dad told me that I was in fact not human, I got curious. I spent every waking moment investigating in hopes that once I got my answers of WHAT I was I would find my parents. Daniel and I were so young and we had no idea what a mess we were creating when we started digging up answers. As it turned out, my parents were part of the royal Furies court and during the time of my birth an evil demon had risen to abolish all the furies race. You see, we were actually put here by the ancient gods and we act like a wall that holds the demons down below. We also punish the demons that roam the earth or bring the really evil souls back down to hades."

"Sort of like a demon hunter?" I asked a little confused.

Clary chuckled. "I guess you can say that."

We stayed quiet for a long time. I had so many questions I didn't even know where to start.

"So what happens to me now?" I asked. I was getting a little nervous.

"The reason I came to you wasn't because of the Furie part of you Isabella. I have always watched over you. I have been in the shadows next to you all your life. This past month I noticed a difference in you, something I had seen before…in your father. The ware panther side in you is aching to arrive because you found your mate."

"My WHAT?! Um…if what you said was true and you were in fact keeping tabs on me, you would know that I have never had a boyfriend! E.V.E.R. I've never even been on a date before!" At this time I was hyperventilating. One thing is to learn your some sort of freaky half breed but it is a completely different thing to know that you already met your future husband! Oh my baby cactus! What if it's Mike? Ware panthers can divorce right? I used to have these hamsters once that had babies and I don't know what the fellow hamster did to the Mrs. but she freaken ate him. I was so sickened out that I gave her away with her pups but that's sort of like hamster divorce right? Maybe I'll have to eat Mike to get away from him! GROSSSSS!

"Bella are you okay!?" Clary looked like she was about to give me CPR.

"Um I think so." I managed to squeak out.

"Honey I am so sorry I had to unload all this information on you but it's not safe for me to be here with you for so long. Demons are clever nasty things and if they found out I had a daughter they would surely come after you, that's why I need to keep as much distance as I can from you until you either turn into a full Furie or choose to become a ware panther."

"Can't I just stay human?" I asked, knowing that with my luck I wouldn't like the answer.

"Oh Bella, you were never really human my dear. I'm sorry." Clary looked like she was about to cry so I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and decided to toughen up, as much as I could anyways.

"Okay. Do you know who my 'mate' is? And what exactly does it mean that I have found him?" I cant believe I'm having this conversation with my supposedly dead mother."

"I do, and you've met him already. Your body will react automatically to him. You two were made for each other…regardless of what you both are." She looked at me with a look that said 'I know something you don't but I am not telling you" and looked up into the sky. "You need to keep an open mind about everything honey. Follow your heart and trust your instincts. If you chose to decline your fury path no one will blame you. It is a lonely existence but someone has to do the job. I chose the fury path because I was forced into it. After I had you, all the investigating Daniel and I had done left a crumb trail some demons sniffed out. It wasn't long before they came knocking on my door. I didn't want to tell your dad because it was all my fault. If I just had left everything alone we would of still been all together happy. After a couple of weeks of my strange behavior he called Rene over to see if maybe she would snap me out of it. I knew I had to do something to protect you so I made Rene promise to watch over you if anything happened to me. After that night I sat Daniel down and told him everything. We both decided it was best to fake our deaths and run as far away from you as possible. Daniel talked to his father, who's the leader of the ware panther community in the west coast and offered to help us out. It took some time but I finally reunited with your grandparents and they helped me convert myself fully into a fury. They taught me all the basic training and for once after a long time I felt that I could fix everything." I felt bad for all the things my mother had to go through but I wasn't quite ready to forgive her just yet.

"Your father wanted to come today but I told him to give you time. One ghost parent is overwhelming enough for a day." her chuckle was like a bunch of little bells in the wind.

"It's getting late Isabella. You need to go back. I know you have many questions but I promise I will answer all of them. Just promise me you will listen to your instincts. They will never fail you. Don't be scared of the unknown either. You are surrounded by the supernatural." And with that she winked and shimmered into the air.

"Well I am not sleeping at all tonight that's for sure."

* * *

**Just to kinda clear somethings up for you guys, i LOVE Greek mythology so that's where i got the Fury thing from. They are actually beautiful female creatures who were basically created to punish sinners on earth who committed murder or they lived in the underworld tormenting the souls that sinned. There are actually a lot of different variety of stories about them and in some they are actually seen as evil creatures. I like to see them in a good light so just go along with my imagination for this stories sake. Besides, Vampires have gone a long way from their Dracula days right? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short one because I dont know how i feel about writing in his point of view. Most of the chapters will be from Bellas but i'll see.**

**I hope this answers any questions you had about Edward. I dont want to give too much away yet but Bellas blood doesnt sing to him because sheS half ware panther and her blood doesnt smell gross to them because shes half furie and furies are angels that were designed to hunt demons or creatures of the night so her scent actually appeals to vampires. Any questions you guys have leave it here as a comment or you can email me at and ill be happy to answer it for you guys :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Edward if you don't stop pacing like that you're going to make a whole in the floor!" Alice screamed at me from the living room.

"I just don't know what to do Alice! I have tried to ignore her but it's getting impossible! She's more addicting than human blood to me right now!" I groaned and looked at the ceiling, hoping that maybe the answer to all my problems would just write themselves out for me.

"If you would of just listened to me from the beginning you would not be suffering like this. She is your mate Edward."

"Stop saying that Alice! She's human for goodness sake! I'm just glad her blood doesn't call to me because I can't stay away from her for more than a few hours! I followed her into the forest today, which I have no idea why she was going into in the first place by herself, when she just disappeared! No sign of her beautiful scent or any form of trail of where she went. I circled the whole area a million times and then she appeared again like magic! I just don't get it!" At this point I was about to pull my hair out.

Isabella Swan had wormed her way into every fiber of my being. Every single second of my day was consumed with her. What she was doing. Why she kept sending me those nasty little looks. Did she like me like the other girls in school did? Would she think I was a creep for practically stalking her?

I was seriously losing it. Over a human girl to top it off.  
"Edward you need to calm down. I can sense all your emotions remember?" Jasper glared at me. I wasn't his favorite person right now.

"I'm sorry Jasper I just cant help it." I tried to apologize.

"I don't know why you always make your life so hard Edward. Just talk to the girl. You've been 'scouting' her to make sure shes not dangerous for weeks now and she hasn't shown any signs that she's some sort of vampire hunter." Jasper laughed. I heard a crash then Emmett's booming laughter floated in.

"It WOULD be Eddies luck to finally find his mate and she turned out to be a vampire hunter!" I threw the vase that was nearest to me at him but he caught it in mid air.

"Edward! Not my good vases!" Esme screamed at me.

"Sorry mom!" Me and Emmet both yelled in unison.

I walked over to Alice where she was sketching some sort of wardrobe thing.

"Okay Alice, you win. I am tired of keeping my distance. I need to be around her. I'm just scared that once she finds out what I am she's going to hate me and want me stay away from her. I don't think I can do that, as it is I feel like there's a giant whole in my body."  
Oh geez, I sound like such a pansy!

"Oh Eddie dearest, took you long enough! Don't worry, Bella is an amazing girl and I know she'll be understanding about our, umm…situation." She beamed her mega smile at me.

I kissed my favorite sister on the forehead. Leave it to Alice to encourage my madness.  
"Thanks Alice. Tomorrow I'll try and win her over."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The next day I sat in my truck in the school parking lot staring at the lucky normal people freaking out about normal every day stuff. If I said I didn't envy them I would be completely lying. How did my life turn into a Sci-Fi movie? The supernatural has always appealed to me, being a freak and all, but this was just insane!

I heard the bell ring in the distance and I slowly and unwillingly got out. The only thing that kept running in my head was that my "mate" was most likely here somewhere and if I was being honest with myself it that scared the heck out of me.

Over this past month I had developed the biggest crush on Edward Cullen. Even with all the crazy things I had just found out, he was the biggest chunk of my thoughts. I didn't know how this whole mating thing worked but if for some cosmological mistake Edward turned out to be the guy I would not complain at all. The chances of that happening though, were probably smaller than Jessica's attempt to stay quiet for an hour.

"Blahhh, just shake it off and get to class Bella." I whispered to myself. Sometimes I needed to tell myself what to do when I was being ridiculous.

"Do you always talk to yourself in empty parking lots?" I immediately recognized that silky voice and froze. He had been ignoring me for weeks and he decides to spark a conversation when I am giving myself a pep talk!? Can someone strike me with a car please? Why am I so weird?

"You know, its rude to interrupt when someone is having a conversation!" Great Bella! That was probably the stupidest thing you could of said!

He chuckled the cutest chuckle I had ever heard and looked directly into my eyes. Two things I noticed right away were that his eyes were a light topaz color, which were a complete 180 from the pitch black they were the last time I really looked at him. And two the over whelming need to jump on him and have my way with him right here while screaming "MINE!" was almost impossible to ignore. I dug my nails into my palms as an attempt to stop myself.

"I didn't know if the same etiquette applied to someone who was conversating alone." He flashed a crooked smile at me that I wanted to lick right off his face.

Hmm, my mom told me to go with my instincts. If I actually listened to her, Edward would be on the ground right now screaming rape so maybe she didn't mean literarily but this might mean that he's the one! Thank you to who ever made this happen up there!

I was about to start doing my happy dance when I realized I had been standing there staring at him while he waited for my response.

Great, he probably thinks I am slow on top of being weird and moody. I am most definitely getting the better deal out of this situation.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't sneak up on people like that anyways. You need to respect peoples privacy space." I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth! Instead of being charming so when I dropped the news on him he wouldn't be so disappointed I was antagonizing him. In my defense, its hard to break the habit. I had been doing this whole "Edward is a prick" routine for weeks now.

"I'm sorry Bella I actually came here to apologize to you. I have been completely rude to you these past weeks and I had no reason for it. I guess its just hard to start your last year of high school in a new school and all." He pouted the same pout Alice gave me that first day and I almost turned into a puddle of goo!

"Umm, its okay?" Great now you cant form coherent sentences like a normal person. I tried not to roll my eyes at myself.

"No it's not. I would like it if we could be friends. Maybe I can make it up to you eventually?"

Why would he want to be my friend? I wouldn't want to be my own friend. This is some sort of trick right?

I looked around to see if maybe someone was playing a cruel joke on me or something.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" What I said didn't register into my brain until it was out of my mouth.

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG BELLA! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!

He flashed the biggest smile I had ever seen on him and did a little shrug with his shoulder. "I was going to wait in asking you on a date until you didn't hate me as much but if you would have me now I sure as heck would not object."

"Wait, no. I didn't mean it like that. I'm not usually so forward! My word filter just seems to shut itself off when you're around for some reason. If you want to be only friends then that's super fine with me. Not that I wouldn't like to date you because you are a good looking boy and all but I know we got off on the wrong foot and I am just a big mess when it comes to the other gender soo…" I covered my mouth with my hand. I can't believe I just went on a rant like that. Good looking boy? What is he FIVE Bella?

I tried to sneak a peek at him through my hair. He was just standing there looking completely hot and amused.

"You know what?" I said. "I am making a complete ass out of myself right now. And I would appreciate if you could be a little bit more sensitive and not laugh at me!"

"Bella I think its adorable that I fluster you." He winked at me and I saw red.

"You do NOT fluster me! I just didn't sleep well and I am tired. Maybe we should continue this conversation when I am well rested! Good day Edward!" I strode away like a child.

Edward seemed to keep up with me effortlessly.

I will not talk to this pretentious man even though he was right and he flusters the heck out of me. He doesn't have to know that though. I am not going to fill up his elephant sized ego.

"Bella you can ignore me all you want but I am going to do everything in my power to make up for my behavior and win your respect."

"Well I am a pretty good ignorer." I don't even know if that is even a word and at this point I did not even care.

"Then it's a good thing I don't give up on things that I want right?" I shot him a surprised look and he smiled and turned to walk down the hallway. I didn't even notice I was already in front of my class.

I had become so good at blocking Alice mentally and even physically that when she threw an eraser at me I almost yelped out loud.

"Bella I have been calling over to you for that past five minutes!"

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't know you were done ignoring me now." Alices' face dropped and I could swear I saw her tear up.

"I know and I am sooooooooo sorry about that! Just know that it wasn't my idea. Edward has trust issues and he…he thinks everyone is out to get us?" She pouted and a little wrinkle formed in the middle of her forehead.

I sighed out loud and got up and sat on the desk next to Alice. "Its okay Alice. I knew it wasn't your idea. Just don't do it again okay? I can't explain it but I don't make friends easily and you are one of the few people I feel I can be myself with."

Alice through her little body at me in a tight hug.

"Thank you Bella! We are going to be best friends!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Alice was just too sweet to stay mad at.

The rest of the day was just weird. Edward came to walk me to all my classes, he even carried my books to my utter embarrassment. During lunch he pulled out my chair and bought my lunch. He was slowly but surely breaking into my shell. I couldn't even remember why I was ignoring him in the first place!

I managed to keep the silent treatment up for the next couple of days but after endless nights of thinking and rethinking how I was going to tell him we were somehow bound for life, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give him the impression that his future partner was a moody crab. I still had not worked out how I was going to tell him about my heritage but I needed to do it soon. The panther side of me was emerging faster than I thought. A couple of days ago I had transformed half ways. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I looked down at my hands and noticed they were claws!

The more the beast came out the more I felt the need to claim Edward. Part of me wanted to ignore him longer just to keep him safe.

The days after I decided to cut Edward some slack were simply wonderful. Alice and I got extremely close. I felt so comfortable around her! Well, only on days when she wasn't using me as a doll anyways.

We were attached at the hip at school and she came over after school everyday. Rene and Charlie fell in love with Alice as soon as they met her. I don't think I would ever find someone who wouldn't find her charming.

Edward had been a complete gentleman. He kept his word and was stubborn as a mule. He walked me to every class, it became sort of like a routine. The girls at school were going crazy. They couldn't understand why Edward was paying so much attention to me and I was right on that same boat too.

I decided that today I was going to forgive Edward.

When I got to school Edward was already waiting for me in my usual parking space.

"Goodmorning Edward!" I yelled over my loud trucks engine.

He looked shocked for about a second but he then returned the greeting.

"Morning Bella. I see you're in a good mood today." I could help but smile up at him.

"Yeah well I decided that your punishment was unfair. You had your reasons to stay away from me and although I don't understand them I respect them."

"I promise you Bella, one day ill tell you everything." He was almost glowing.  
"Alright then! Lets get to class." For once in a long time everything seemed okay. Well I was turning into a cat but that's just a minor set back right?

That day after school when Alice came over we were doing our English homework when Alice invited me over to her house.

"You need to meet everyone Bells! Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are down here from college and this would be the perfect opportunity to introduce you to them!"

I couldn't help but get teary eyed at that. I had never had a lot of friends since I always kept everyone as far away as possible so I never really got invited over to peoples houses. How pathetic right? Angela had always been my closest friend but it never went past school hours.

"Oh Bella! What's wrong? You don't have to if you don't want to!" She walked around the table and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Of course ill come Alice. Don't mind me." I smiled at her. I realized that Alice was my first best friend ever. At the sad age of 18!

"Alice I need to tell you something…" I was already letting all my walls down with her so I decided that might as well help the process along and knock the last big one on my own.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked with so much concern it melted my heart.

"I can read peoples' thoughts" I closed my eyes and waited for her to laugh at me. When I didn't hear anything, not even breathing I opened one of my eyes and looked at Alice. She had the funniest shocked expression I had ever seen.

"Are you okay Alice? I know it's hard to believe but its true. I've been able to read thoughts since I was a toddler. You're actually the first person I have ever told. Not even Rene or Charlie know."

After a couple seconds Alice got herself together and looked straight at me.

"Bella this is really important. What have you heard me think?"

"Alice it's not like that. I actually try to block everyones thoughts at all times. Like right now for example I can't hear anything you're thinking. When I first meet someone their thoughts are loud and I have to get attuned to them so I can eventually learn to tune them out. I only heard your thoughts the first couple of days and I promise I didn't hear anything embarrassing although…"

"Although what?" she screeched.

"On the second day I heard you say something about Edward coming to watch me through my window? I thought you were crazy for a little bit."

Alice started laughing hysterically and hugged me.

"Oh Bella Bella Bella! I am going to go home and let my parents know you are coming over for dinner! Ill see you in two hours?" she looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, sure? But Alice I am still waiting for you to call me a freak and to storm out of here running. You do believe me right?"

"Bella you are my bestest friend ever! If you grew a second head I would still love you. Being different isn't a bad thing. Just remember to embrace the weird stuff yourself. Not everything you think is normal is in fact normal." And with that cryptic message she walked out of my house. No wonder I felt so comfortable with her. The girl was as weird as I was!


End file.
